


enter the attempt

by buraiii



Series: Summer of Love and A Mix of Unfortunate Sins [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Assassination, Attempted Murder, F/F, Gen, Homelessness, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buraiii/pseuds/buraiii
Summary: who knew one gunshot could cost so much?





	enter the attempt

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of assasination

  
_January 8th, 1965 : Capitol Building at Hibimus, Delmarva. 8:49 PM._

* * *

Pearl Caterson was young, of course, but had the work effic and personality of a full-grown mother of five. 

Her fingertips were pale from calluses and lack of blood, and dark heavy bags shadowed under her eyes like a sun faded pot. She had to drink three cups of pure, black coffee just to sustain herself. It should be normal though, as she is the mayor’s assistant. 

That is, an assistant to a **controversial** mayor.

Mayor Rosalia has been… acting up as of late. Participating in riots and all of the wash. Not that Pearl had anything against it, heavens no! Sometimes Pearl herself went undercover to protest for equal rights. She may be a dainty, proper lady, but people deserved the same rights as the next. Hell, even though Rosalia told her she was going to an important press conference, Pearl doubted it.

Her sisters had a problem with though.

It was almost comical. Rosalia was almost the polar opposite of her sisters, whose actions in their respective cities have surprisingly caused little to no outroar. Yet, when a city promotes equal rights, it automatically gets attacked. Like a mouse dangling by its tail by a toddler in front of a cat.

Pearl’s painted, baby azure nails tapped the oak wooden desk she had been sorting out files for the past… hour? Two? At this point, she didn’t even remember. The room felt… cramped. Suffocating. With only the occasional honks and screeching of cars outside on the ashen gray streets, sound had been obsolete in her office.

The rotary dial phone rang, almost sending Pearl in a complete shock. Sobering up from her spaced-out mind, she quickly reached it with a swift movement of her hand.

“I’m sorry, but Mayor Rosalia is currently unavailable. Please ho-“

A familiar, commonly soothing voice came out the dial, though the voice sounded labored and out of breath.

“Pearl, I’m where she is.”

It took a few, painfully long moments for Pearl to realize what the speaker had been saying. But, it clicked. 

It was the plan. Somehow, she had been so inept that she had forgotten. Gaining back her composure, she slowly spoke into the phone.

“What’s your position? You can’t be seen.” Pearl warned cautiously, leaning more towards her desk.

“I’m near an abandoned store block, in the phone box. I reckon anyone passes by here,” The caller paused, making Pearl assume they had to check to see if anyone was witness. She could hear the feedback on the other line with familiar sounds of traffic being faintly heard. However, the caller managed to get back on line after a few moments. “I’ll be fine Pearl! It’s just one shot in one place, it’ll be easy!” The voice tried to reassure Pearl, but she just felt a sense of guilt.

“... Are you sure this will work? This can’t be for nothing, you know.” Pearl responded, in almost a hushed whisper. You never know when a client may just run into the room at any moment.

“It’ll be fine. I promise.” The voice responded. “But, you have to promise me something.”

Pearl blinked, almost dumbfounded. Then, she opened her mouth to respond. Her eyes darted towards the window, almost in a concerned state of mind.

“I’m listening.”

The speaker took a deep breath, almost preparing themselves to tell Pearl… whatever they need to say.

“No one can ever know that we are doing this. So, I want this to be between just us. No one less, no one more. So please,”

A silence filled the feedback, and Pearl swore that she heard the click of a pistol. She felt the hairs on her neck raise, and a drop of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

“No one can know.”

The line went dead. Pearl, in shock, put the phone back in its place. She folded her hands together on her lap, fidgeting with them. She sighed heavily, with a shake in her tone. She could envision the sound of the gun hitting point blank in Rosalia’s head, the shrieks of the witnesses, the panic in the news. It made her stomach turn, her mouth dry.

“Rose, please let this be worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!!!!! this is the first time i picked up my steven universe au idea in a looooooooooong while.... and why not start this series of mishaps and acid-induced trips by with a planned murder??


End file.
